Intelligence
by JessicaL27
Summary: Sequel to "Love." Burgess is recovering from being shot and she finally gets what she wants: Intelligence. But how will she react to the pressure? Can she and Ruzek work together and have a relationship? Focuses on Burgess and Ruzek, but everyone else is here, too.
1. Chapter 1

Since everyone liked "Love" I decided to write a sequel. I absolutely love Burzek, and I'm glad that there are other fans out there, too. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I plan to write at least a few chapters.

Burgess felt like she had been in the hospital for years even though it had just been a few days. Luckily she was being released today which was a huge relief to her and Ruzek.

All of Intelligence had taken turns visiting her in the hospital, and they had all had pitched in to find the people responsible for her shooting. Ruzek had stayed with her almost the entire time she had been in the hospital, and he was relieved she was going home.

Burgess had just been discharged and they were getting ready to head out when Lindsay and Atwater came in.

"Hey," Lindsay said, greeting the two of them, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to feel better."

"Good. Listen, I really hate to do this now especially since you're going home, but Voight wants to see us."

"Now?" Ruzek asked. "I can't go now. I need to take her home."

"I know, but it must be really important. He asked to see me, you, and Antonio."

"I've been assigned the duty of taking you home," Atwater told Burgess. "I promise, I'll take care of everything until you get back," he said to Ruzek.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Atwater, it was just he didn't want to be away from Burgess. He had almost lost her, and he never wanted to leave her side.

"If you need anything call me," he said leaning down to give her a kiss.

When Lindsay and Ruzek arrived at Voight's office, they found Antonio waiting.

"Do you know what this is about?" Ruzek asked.

"No idea," Antonio said. "It's weird that he only wanted to talk to the three of us."

"Okay," Voight said entering his office, "I'll make this quick. We need to fill Lindsay's position as quickly and possible, and I need someone that we can count on. Ruzek, do you think you and Burgess can keep your relationship separate from this job?"

"Yes, absolutely. Wait, does this mean-"

Voight nodded. "I want Burgess on our team. I just needed your word that when you're here, you have to keep it professional. I mean it, I don't do work relationships."

"I promise. She's a great cop, and she wants this. She'll work really hard."

"I know. Do you think I would put her name in if I didn't know that?"

"Yeah, of course." He was excited that Burgess was finally getting her wish and her chance to prove herself.

"That's all I need from you. I know you're anxious to get home so you can leave. But don't tell Burgess yet. I still need to make sure she gets officially approved."

After he left, Voight turned to Antonio and asked what he thought.

"I think Burgess is great. She's helped us out before, and she's always come through. She and Atwater work well together. I think she's a good fit."

"Do you really think they can keep their relationship separate from the job? He seems pretty shaken about the shooting."

"I think we were all shaken up about it. But once Burgess is better and back at work I think he'll be okay."

"What about you?" Voight asked Lindsay. "Do you think she's a good option for your replacement?"

She nodded. "I like her. She's tough but compassionate. And like Antonio said, she works well with everyone."

"I'm going to have her work mostly with you," he said to Antonio, "and Halstead. You think he'll be okay with that?"

"Sure. He doesn't have any problems with her."

"Okay, then I will send all of the paper work in and hopefully she'll be approved. Thanks," he said, letting them know they could leave.

Ruzek couldn't stop smiling on his drive to Burgess's apartment. She was finally going to get what she wanted, and they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. Everything was working out exactly the way he wanted.

He calmed down when he walked inside, but Atwater could tell something was up.

"What did Voight want?"

"If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Burgess can't know yet."

"Yeah, sure."

"She's in," he said, lowering his voice, "He's putting her name in to replace Lindsay in Intelligence. He doesn't want me to tell her until all the paper work goes through and it's official."

"That's great. I'm glad she's finally getting promoted. And this means she'll be away from Roman."

"Yeah, we'll have to deal with him later. Right now we have to focus on getting her better. Is she asleep?"

Atwater nodded. "She took her antibiotics and painkillers when she got home. She didn't want anymore pain meds, but I made her. She's trying to act like she's okay, but she doesn't feel very good."

"I know. Thanks getting her home and watching out for her."

"Of course. I care about her- a lot. Let me know if you all need or want anything."

After Atwater left, Ruzek went to Burgess's room to check on her. She was asleep on her bed, and he just watched her for a few minutes. He thought he had been quiet, but he must have woken her up because she opened her eyes just as he was about to leave.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad. Come here."

He climbed into bed beside her and positioned himself so her head was on his chest and his arms were gently wrapped around her. He was careful not to hurt her wound.

"I missed you. What did Voight want?"

"It's not important," he lied, trying not to give anything away. "Besides I don't want to talk about him right now. How are you feeling?" He noticed she was still pale which worried him. He knew that it would take awhile for her to fully recover, but he couldn't help be concerned.

"All the medicine I'm on is making me really tired. I've been in and out of sleep all day."

"Are you in pain?"

"Some," she admitted, "Not as much as before. The meds are helping, but it still hurts."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you. I feel better now that you're here."

"Go back to sleep," he said, noticing that her eyes were already closed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her hair and just held her as she slept. He hated that she was in pain, but he was glad that he could be here with her. He was going to be right by her side until she was fully recovered and back at work as part of the Ingelligence Unit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see next. Thanks!

Ruzek was finishing up paperwork at the station before heading out to pick Burgess up from physical therapy. She was doing great, but he still worried about her. Ever since the shooting he had trouble letting her out of his sight. He knew he had to get over that especially since she was going to be in Intelligence.

"Ruzek," Voight yelled from his office.

"What do you need?"

"The paper's came through. Burgess is officially apart of the Intelligence Unit."

"That's great! Can I tell her?"

Voight paused to think. Even though he was against in-house relationships, it was very apparent how much Ruzek cared about Burgess. "Sure," he finally said. "But I need her to come in tomorrow to talk to me and fill out all the paperwork."

"No problem. Thank you so much Sarge. I promise you're not going to regret this."

Ruzek wanted the night to be special so he called Atwater and arranged for him to pick up Burgess. Ruzek ran to get flowers and pick up food from her favorite restaurant.

When he walked into the apartment, he found her lying on the couch, and she instantly perked up when she saw him.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"I actually have some good news," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Remember when I had to go talk to Voight the day you were released from the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Hey, what's going on?" She asked, noticing that he seemed nervous.

He squeezed her hand. "There's a position open in Intelligence since Lindsay's leaving. Voight said that if we can keep our relationship professional at work, then we can work together."

"Wait. Does this mean?"

"Yes. The position's yours. You're in Intelligence. If you want, that is."

"Of course I want it! This is amazing!"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but Voight made me promise not to say anything until it was official. Oh, and you have to go meet with him tomorrow to fill out paperwork and all that stuff."

"Yeah, of course. I love you.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her. "This is good, right? We can handle working together?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can," she said, kissing him again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not right now. Right now I just want to be with you."

"I like how you think," he said, leading her to the bedroom.

The next day when Burgess went to the police station, she was greeted by Platt. "Hi," she said.

"Officer Burgess. I heard Voight was expecting you."

"Yes, I'm in Intelligence now! I'm supposed to meet Voight to fill out paperwork."

"Well, there's Antonio. He can take you up. Hey Detective Dawson," she yelled, "Take Officer Burgess upstairs."

"No problem," he said.

"Oh, and Burgess? Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thanks."

She walked upstairs with Antonio, and he asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm better," she said. "I'm ready to get back to work."

"I hear you're joining us soon. We're glad to have you."

"Thank you, Detective."

"I think we've known each other long enough that you can call me Antonio."

"Okay, Antonio."

Voight's door was opened, but she still knocked before entering.

"Burgess, come in. I just have some papers for you to fill out and then you can get out of here."

As she was completing the paperwork, he asked her how her physical therapy was going.

"It's good. I just have one more week to go."

"I know. You've been cleared to come back to work the week after next. Does that sound like a good day to start?"

"Yes, Sergeant. That sounds great. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Burgess, if I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have given it to you. I've watched you, and you are good police. I think you'll do well here. Now, I know you were partners with Atwater, but he's still pretty new here. I'm going to have you work with Antonio and Halstead, at least at the beginning. They both can help you learn."

"Of course. I'm excited to work with both of them."

When she left Voight's office, she heard Halstead yell her name.

"Yes, Detective Halstead?"

He laughed. "Okay, first, I appreciate the respect, but since you're going to be my new partner, you can call me Jay. Second, we need to get a few things straight."

This made her nervous. Burgess knew that he probably wasn't happy that Lindsay left, and she definitely couldn't replace her.

"You're new to the Unit so that means I get to drive."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Of course you can drive. I don't care."

"Burgess, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She laughed. "Glad I could make that easy for you. I'm happy to be working here and working with you."

When she got home that day she told Ruzek about meeting with Voight and her talk with Halstead.

"I start the week after next."

"I am so proud of you," he said, pulling her into her arms. "So I was thinking... Do you want to go to Molly's to celebrate."

"Sure. I would love to celebrate with you."

Burgess was pleasantly surprised when she walked into Molly's and saw members from the Intelligence Unit there.

"I wish I had known you all were going to be here. I would have put a little more effort into my appearance."

"You look great," Atwater said, giving her a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so glad to have my old partner back."

"We're both going to be in Intelligence. Exactly what we wanted when we started here."

She talked with Atwater for a few minutes before Lindsay pulled her aside. "You're going to be great."

"Not as great as you," Burgess said. "You have your own task force now. That's amazing."

"It is pretty amazing. You'll get there someday. Voight likes you. And we have to keep these guys in line. Speaking of guys," she said, looking at the door, "Roman just walked in."

"Oh no. Adam's still mad about what happened."

"Yeah, and I don't think Atwater's too fond of him either."

Lindsay was right. Atwater and Ruzek were quickly approaching Roman trying to figure out why he would dare show his face here.

"This isn't good. Not good at all."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here?" Ruzek yelled. "Get out!"

"Look, Ruzek, I don't want to cause any problems. I just wanted to come by and check on Burgess."

"She's fine," Atwater said, "You can leave now."

"Can I talk to her? I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ruzek yelled, his voice getting louder, "Kim got shot because you weren't paying attention! She could have died!"

"I know, and if-"

Ruzek didn't let him finish. He hit him. The combination of fear for Kim's life and anger was too much to keep his emotions under wraps. As soon he hit Roman, he heard Burgess and Lindsay scream and he felt strong arms pull him back.

He looked over, and saw it was Antonio who was pulling him off Roman. "Calm down, Ruzek! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry," Adam told Antonio.

He looked over and felt horrible when he saw tears streaming down Kim's face. "Burgess, I'm so sorry."

She ran out the door, and he tried to stop her, but Antonio pushed him back. "You need to cool down. I'll go talk to her."

Antonio walked outside Molly's and found Burgess sitting on a bench with tears running down her face.

"So this is some celebration, huh?" He said, sitting down beside her.

"It's not exactly how I imagined the night going."

"How are you doing? And don't tell me fine because I don't buy that."

"I'm angry. I'm angry that I was shot, that Roman was arguing with his ex and not paying attention. But hitting Roman isn't going to solve anything."

"I know. He shouldn't have done that, but he loves you. When we found out that you had been shot, it scared us all, but Ruzek? I'm never seen him like that."

"He was scared?"

"Oh yeah. Burgess, you've got him wrapped around your finger."

For some reason that made her cry harder. "I'm scared, too."

He put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I know that getting shot is terrifying, but you pulled through. The hard part's over, okay? All us have your back. And you can talk to me anytime you want. I've been around awhile."

She gave a little smile. "Thanks, Antonio."

He gave her a hug, and then said, "You're going to be fine. And I think this guy wants to talk to you, too."

She turned around and saw Ruzek standing by the bench looking sad. "Hey," he said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Antonio said, getting up and walking back into Molly's.

"I'm sorry," Ruzek said, taking a seat next to her.

"I can fight my own battles."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have hit him. It's just... Finding out that you were shot and then seeing you lying in that hospital bed... It scared me so much. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

She smiled. She couldn't be mad him for very long especially after hearing that. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, either. I'm sorry that I scared you. But we're cops. This is what we signed up for."

"I know, and I'll try to keep my emotions in check. I promise."

"I'm glad. Is Roman still here?"

"No. Atwater saw to it that he left."

"Good. I want to talk to him later- I have a few things I want to get off my chest- but not tonight. I just want to spend time with the people I love. Let's go back in."

They walked back in with his arm wrapped around her.

"Everything good?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We're good."

"Men. Like I said, someone's gotta keep them in line."

"Okay, okay, we've established: I was a jerk. I was just trying to protect my girl," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Okay, guys, get a room," Halstead joked. "Do you all want more drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll help you get them," Ruzek offered.

"You two are great together," Lindsay told her.

"We are, aren't we? When I became a cop I never thought I would meet someone like him and fall in love. And now I'm moving to Intelligence. It's exactly what I've always wanted."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

"No, it is what I want. I'm really happy; it's just a lot to take in. Everything happened so fast."

Lindsay nodded. "You've been through a lot. I know that I'm moving to the task force, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Hey, do you all want to grab a table?" Ruzek asked as he brought Burgess her drink.

"Sure," she said.

They hung out for a little while and traded stories, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ruzek asked her as they walked to his car.

"I did. Thanks for getting everyone together. It was nice to celebrate."

"No one deserves it more than you."

"Are you going to stay the night?" She asked as he parked the car in front of her apartment.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll spend the night."

"You know, you should probably bring over some clothes to keep here," she said as they were getting ready for bed. "This is what? The fifth night in a row you've spent here?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just thought it might be nice for you to have some of your stuff here."

"Well, I've got another idea. Ever since you were shot, we've both either been here or at my place. Why don't we move in together?"

"You want live together?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's move in together."

"Really?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. " I mean, I'm kind of a slob."

"I don't care," she said, kissing him.

"We're really doing this? You want to live with me?"

"Absolutely. Now come on. Let's go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

As they climbed into bed, he thought about how lucky he was to have her. Moving in together was just the first step in what he hoped was a lifetime of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of Intelligence didn't go as Burgess planned. She didn't know exactly what she expected, but this wasn't it.

She decided to get to work early that day so she could get her badge, ID, and everything else she needed to officially be in Intelligence. Ruzek wanted to come with her, but she said there wasn't any reason for him to come early and just wait around for her.

The real reason she didn't want Ruzek to come with her was she was nervous. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the guys. She knew they were used to working with Lindsay, and she didn't want to disappoint them or Voight.

"You can do this, Burgess," she told herself as she was getting ready. Voight had picked her so that meant something, right?

"Ready for your first day?" She turned around and saw Roman walking toward his locker.

"Yeah. I was just getting ready," she said, trying to sound confident.

"You're going to be great. Burgess, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. It was my fault you got shot."

"It's okay. I don't blame you."

"Well you should. If I had been paying attention to you and focusing on our job then..."

"Roman, stop. Yes, I was mad at first, but I'm over it. You didn't pull that trigger. You weren't responsible for what happened."

"Thanks for saying that. Anyway, I'm glad that everything worked out for you with Intelligence. Good luck today."

"Thanks. I should probably get up there."

As she walked in, Voight was briefing them about their new case. A girl was murdered, and Voight was going over all the possible suspects.

"Antonio and Olinsky, go to the crime scene. See if you can find anything else. Ruzek and Atwater, go interview some of the family members. Halstead, you and Burgess go interview the neighbors."

As they were getting ready to leave, Voight called Burgess over. "Did you get everything taken care of this morning?"

"Yeah, everything was already ready. Thanks."

"Good. Now go. You have an assignment," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, Sergeant."

While Burgess was talking with Voight, Ruzek pulled Halstead aside. "Will you watch out for her today?"

"Of course I'll watch out for her. She's my partner."

"I know, but it's her first day, and she just got over being shot, and... I guess I'm just worried about her."

"I think you need to calm down," Halstead told him. "I will keep an eye on her, but Voight wouldn't have promoted her if she wasn't ready."

"Ready to go?" Burgess asked, sneaking up on them.

"Be careful," Ruzek told her as they headed out.

"So how long have you and Ruzek been together?" Hastead asked as they got into the car.

"A few months. Why?"

"No reason," he said, as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Did he say something? Because we're trying to keep our relationship separate from this, and-"

"Whoa. Slow down. Take a breath. It's fine. I won't say anything."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Why? You're going to do great."

As they got out of the car and started to walk up to their first building, Halstead told her would take the lead and ask the first couple of questions if that would make her feel more comfortable. She nodded. She reached out to ring the doorbell, but she froze. The last time she pressed a doorbell she got shot.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just the last time I rang a doorbell... Sorry. It's stupid."

He reached around her and pressed the doorbell himself. "It's not stupid."

She managed to avoid ringing the doorbell of every house they went to that day. She tried to avoid talking about it, but Halstead wouldn't allow it.

"What was that back there?" He asked on the drive back to Intelligence.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I promise I'll be better next time."

He pulled the car over and put it into park. "Did you know that I was shot, too? That's how I got into Intelligence."

"No, I didn't know that."

"I was working undercover at Molly's... It's a long story. The point is that I know that getting shot is scary, but if we're going to make this work you've gotta talk to me."

"I thought I was okay, but when I went to push that doorbell all I could think about was getting shot. They had the gun connected to it... It hurt so bad. I can't even describe the pain I was in." She paused as she wiped the tears off her face.

"And now I feel stupid for crying on my first day. Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"I won't tell anyone. And you shouldn't feel stupid. You should feel proud that you survived getting shot, multiple surgeries, and you got promoted."

"Well when you put it like that I sound kind of awesome." She said, laughing.

They drove back to Intelligence where they discussed suspects. After a long day they finally got their main suspect in the examination room. Voight, Antonio, and Olinsky took turns questioning him while everyone else was sent home to get a few hours of rest.

Ruzek was already home when Burgess walked in. "There you are. How was your first day?" He asked.

She walked toward him and gave him a huge hug. "I love you," she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "Did something happen today?"

"I couldn't ring the doorbell at any of the houses we went to. I just kept flashing back to that night I got shot, and I froze. I thought I was okay, I really did."

He led her over to the couch. "You went through something terrible so it's natural that you were scared."

"You're not ashamed of me?"

"I could never be ashamed of you. Ever. You're amazing, and I'm so proud of how you've handled this."

"Really?"

"Really." He said, leaning over to kiss her.

"You know what I really want right now?"

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Food. I'm starving."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll order us a pizza."

"Great. Thank you for making me feel better. You always know what to say."

"I meant it. You are amazing."

As he went to order the pizza, Burgess thought about her day and how lucky she was. She would be better tomorrow, and no matter what happened, she had the best man in the world to come home to.


	5. Chapter 5

The days were getting better for Burgess. She was loving her time in Intelligence, and she was finally moving past being shot. She was feeling like her old self.

It was almost Valentine's Day and the guys were talking about as Ruzek and Burgess walked in to work. Antonio was not looking forward to the day.

"It's a stupid day. It's not even a holiday. And besides, I doubt there's a card for your 'soon to be ex-wife'."

"I don't like it, either," Burgess said.

"You don't?" Atwater asked. "I thought all girls liked Valentine's Day."

"I think it's stupid. It's just a way to get people to spend money on cards and flowers and chocolate. Oh, and those conversation hearts are gross. They taste like chalk."

"Well I guess you can forget my surprise I had planned for you," Ruzek told her.

"You had a surprise for me?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, but since you don't like Valentine's Day..."

"No, no, I take it back. I want my surprise, but not conversation hearts. I really do hate those."

"I think that can be arranged," he said, as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay, break it up," Halstead said. "No one wants to see that," he teased.

"Listen up everyone," Voight told them as he walked into the room. "We have a murder and a kidnapping and we believe that they're related."

As Voight explained the case, Rusek looked over at Burgess. He couldn't believe she hated Valentine's Day. He usually wasn't a big fan, but he really loved Kim, and he wanted to do something special to show her how special she was.

Voight sent everyone except Ruzek and Olinksky to investigate the case so Ruzek took advantage of the quiet police station. He enlisted Nadia's help in planning his surprise. He hoped Kim loved it.

The rest of the team was out in Chicago searching for clues on the kidnapping. After they got information, they went to the house where they thought the girl was being held. Burgess walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and pressed the doorbell. She looked at Halstead after she did it, and he smiled at her.

When no one answered, Halstead pounded on the door. "CPD! Open up!"

Still no answer so Atwater kicked down the door, and they barged in with their weapons up. Before they knew what was happening, the suspect came out with a gun pointed at them. Halstead warned him to put his gun down, but he didn't listen. The man turned and pointed the gun at Burgess, but Halstead shot him before he had a chance to shoot.

Burgess gasped as the suspect fell to the floor.

"You okay?" Atwater asked.

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine."

The looked around the place and found Claire, the young woman who was kidnapped, tied up in the basement. Burgess calmed her down, and she and Halstead drove her back to the police station. Burgess took care of her in the examination room. She calmly asked Claire questions about her traumatic kidnapping while they waited for her parents to arrive.

"What's going on?" Ruzek asked Atwater.

"The girl in there was tied up in the basement. Looked like she had been there for a while. Burgess was great; she made the girl feel like she could trust us."

He smiled. He was so proud of his girl. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What's up."

"Can you take Burgess home? We rode together today, and there's a few things I need to do after shift."

"Yeah, of course. No problem."

"Thanks. Oh, Nadia," he said, trying to catch her as she walked into the room. "We're you able to get everything?"

She nodded. "I bought her a dress, and I took it and your specific directions to your place. And I got you a reservation at this hotel," she said, handing him the hotel information and his credit card.

"Thank you so much for all your help. I just want this to be special for her."

"Don't mess this up. I'm rooting for you all."

Claire's parents came to pick her up, and they thanked Intelligence for finding her, especially Burgess.

"Good job today," Antonio told her as they were all getting ready to head home.

"Thanks. I was just trying to help her anyway that I could."

"You did good, Burgess. In fact, I have a present for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a package of conversation hearts.

"I heard you liked them," he joked.

"Gee, thanks. I'll be sure to eat them right away."

"Or you could just give them to Ruzek."

"I'll do that." She said, laughing.

"Burgess, come on, I'm taking you home," Atwater told her.

"So, you're too busy to take me home?" She asked Ruzek. "You have something more important to do?"

"Just let him take you home."

"Okay." She gave him a kiss. "Don't be too late getting home."

When she got home, she was greeted with a present and a card. She opened the present, and she pulled out a gorgeous blue dress. The card said to put the dress on and meet him at the hotel room. He included directions and urged her not to take too long. He couldn't wait to see her.

She got ready as fast as she could, eager to see what Ruzek had in store for them. She had to admit, she was excited. This was the first Valentine's Day in a long time that she had been happy.

She drove to the hotel and went to the room that Ruzek had written down in the directions. She knocked, and when he hoped the door, she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

"Wow," he said when he saw her. "You look amazing."

"I can't believe you did all of this." There was a candlelight dinner and roses all around the room.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, leaning into kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said in between kisses.

He slowly ran his hands down her back and then started to unzip her dress.

"Wait," she said, "What about dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Yeah, it can wait," she agreed as he led her to the bed. He was going to make sure that she never hated Valentine's Day ever again.


End file.
